Guéris par quelques Antiseptic
by EnigmaticSwordplay
Summary: Voici une fanfiction sur Antisepticeye et Jacksepticeye. Ce personnage qui était pourtant qu'une invention de ses fans se manifeste dans le quotidien du youtuber. Arrivera-t-il à se débarrasser de lui? Image de la couverture par Angelstar.
1. Fièvre

_Ton pire cauchemar existe. IL existe bel et bien. IL te suit. IL te colle à la peau. Ton pire cauchemar, IL est en toi, Sean. Tu ne peux LUI échapper. Tu as peur ? Le plus horrible est que tu ne peux te cacher nul part. Que vas-tu faire ? LUI faire face ? Ah... C'est tellement plus facile d'éviter et de nier le danger que d'agir, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le temps est venu..._

Sean percuta son micro lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il eu besoin d'un moment avant de comprendre qu'il s'était endormi en travaillant sur le montage d'une vidéo. Dans son casque, le doux bruit de la pluie et du tonnerre jouait encore. L'horloge indiquait 3:33 AM. Jack lâcha un petit soupir. Il détestait dormir, car il perdait un temps précieux pour avancer dans son travail. Il prit sa tasse "POSITIVE LOUDNESS" et remarqua qu'il manquait de café. En poussant une légère plainte de fatigue, il descendit chercher son essence divine. L'appartement se noyait dans une inquiétante obscurité. Le jeune homme se surprit à dévaler l'escalier tel un enfant qui aurait peur du noir. C'était un réflexe inconscient. Une fois dans la cuisine, il se dépêcha d'allumer une lumière. Il ferma les yeux. Le vrombissement de la machine à café et le son de la pluie qui s'écrasaient contre les fenêtres calmaient Jack. Celui-ci avait une ouïe très fine et il appréciait les bonnes ambiances sonores comme le tonnerre ou le crépitement du feu. Soudain, un étrange bruit se produisit derrière lui. On aurait dit un souffle désagréable. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retourna rapidement. L'épaisse noirceur semblait dévorer la moindre parcelle de lumière. L'anormale respiration se répéta. L'homme scrutait l'espace, il commençait à se sentir inconfortable. En attrapant sa tasse de café bouillant, il se dépêcha de retourner à son poste. En montant l'escalier, il se sentit suivis, mais il n'osa point vérifier. Un rictus nerveux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Décidément, les jeux d'horreur avaient mauvaise influence sur son imagination.

Tout en prenant une gorgée de son breuvage brûlant, il s'assure de bien fermer la porte. L'irlandais n'appréciait guère lorsque la porte d'une pièce restait ouverte. Même dans les jeux qu'il commentait, ça le rassurait de fermer les portes derrière lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs... Il ouvrit son ordinateur et un mémo s'afficha sur son écran. "Don't forget, check your mails!" C'était curieux, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir écrit, celui-là. Il alla néanmoins jeter un coups d'œil (septique) à sa boîte courriel. Ce qu'il vit le choqua. Signalé urgent, Sean avait reçu un message de lui-même à 3:00 AM. L'angoisse s'empara de lui. C'était impossible. Il n'avait pu envoyer ce message, puisqu'il dormait. Le message n'avait aucun titre ni contenu. Était-il possible qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur ? Jack devait se l'avouer, tout cela lui donnait la frousse. Pour se changer un peu les idées, il passa le reste de la nuit à vagabonder dans les terres désolées de Fallout X.

Le jour s'était levé sur l'Irlande. Les nuages gris couvraient le ciel, prêt à pleurer. Jacksepticeye déjeunait en lisant des tweets de ses fans. D'une simple capture d'écran et de moins de 200 caractères, il avait partagé l'événement inhabituel. Comme il s'y attendait, les réponses étaient nombreuses. Certains criaient au fake, d'autres l'assuraient qu'il s'agissait d'un bug tandis que des imaginatifs blâmaient le retour d'Antisepticeye. Ceux-ci faisaient rire le youtuber. Depuis son petit jeu de l'halloween 2016, certains abonnés voyaient ce personnage partout. Il adorait quand sa communauté donnaient vie aux personnages de son monde. Antisepticeye représentait le côté sombre et autodestructeur de Sean. Cette proximité avec sa grande famille le rendait heureux. Grâce à elle, il ne se sentait jamais seul. Même après plusieurs essais, il n'arrivait pas à complètement décrire son puissant sentiment de reconnaissance.

Une fois son ventre plein et l'esprit vidé de toute inquiétude, le vidéaste parti se laver. La salle de bain n'était pas très spacieuse, mais l'absence de désordre la rendait viable. Avant même de se dévêtir, Jack fit couler l'eau afin qu'elle se réchauffe. Il laissa ses vêtements s'empiler sur le sol puis il entra dans la douche. Les gouttes brûlantes qui roulaient sur son dos fit détendre ses muscles. Il était de ceux qui appréciaient se laver à l'eau extrêmement chaude. L'épaisse vapeur s'élevait déjà de son corps. Il leva la tête et se retourna, exposant son cou ainsi que son torse à la pluie relaxante. C'est alors qu'une atroce douleur transperça son oeil droit. Sean plaqua sa paume sur son visage et recula brusquement en hurlant. C'était exactement comme s'il s'était coupé directement la rétine. Le jeune homme sorti de la douche et courut noyer son oeil d'eau fraîche. Il ne put s'empêcher d'hurler une deuxième fois tant il souffrait. Le mal ne traversait plus que son globe oculaire, mais son crâne en entier. Il se frappa la tête au fond du lavabo en grinçant des dents, comme si la douleur allait s'échapper par une ouverture. Peu importait à quel point ses pensées lui hurlaient de se ressaisir, l'incessant sifflement de son martyr le rendait sourd. Jack fut envahi de puissants vertiges et s'écroula, inconscient.

Lorsque que l'irlandais ouvrit enfin les yeux, son corps lui sembla aussi lourd et froid qu'un bloc de béton. Il se rendit compte que l'eau coulait encore. Il rassembla toutes ses forces et se traîna jusqu'aux deux sources pour les fermer. Ses membres étaient si terriblement engourdis qu'il s'enroula d'une serviette et s'assit sur la toilette. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et du tuer au moins trois anges¹. Sean sentit sa paupière pulser de manière désagréable. Sa mémoire lui revint d'un coup. L'inquiétude montait en lui alors qu'il marchait vers le miroir. Le youtuber faisait face à la glace. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.  
"WHAT THE FREAKIN' FOCK² ?"  
Jack faisait un cauchemar. Il DEVAIT faire un cauchemar. C'était bien son reflet qu'il contemplait, mais le blanc de son oeil droit était devenu complètement noir. Il se rapprocha, tremblant et terrifié. Il se rendit compte que l'iris aussi avait changé. Sa teinte était maintenant d'un vert lime éclatant. Il essaya de se ressaisir et de raisonner, mais comment pouvait-il expliquer logiquement ce phénomène ? Il devait halluciner... Il avait déjà halluciné auparavant lorsqu'il était enfant. Par contre, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il vivait.

Se reposer. Il fallait qu'il se repose. Le gamer retourna dans sa chambre. Son matelas le rattrapa dans sa chute. S'il était malade ou épris de fatigue, le sommeil curerait son mal. Il s'enroula donc dans ses couvertures fraîches et se laissa bercer jusqu'au pays des rêves.

 _Dans le noir, un froid insupportable s'installa. Ce froid semblait atteindre ses os si fort qu'il sentait presque sa moelle durcir. Les mâchoires glaciales se contractaient afin de retenir fermement le corps pâle. Les crocs polaires se plantaient dans sa chair, paralysant complètement ses muscles. Sean avait l'impression d'être dévoré vivant par Jack Frost en personne. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, ses cordes vocales claquèrent, mais aucun son ne fut créé. "Shite, wake op... Wake the fock op..." se répétait-il intérieurement. Les battements de son coeur frappaient violemment les veines de son cou. Un ricanement distordu fendit le lourd silence et fit sursauter la pauvre victime. Bizarrement, ce rigolement lui paraissait familier. En portant davantage son attention sur la voix déformé, il comprit. C'était bel et bien la voix qu'il avait donné à Antisepticeye à halloween, il y avait X ans de ça. Un frisson désagréable parcouru son épine dorsale.  
" _.̰̮͕.͕̬̮ _Sė͙̱̯̰̯a̙͙n̵̲̼͓... Did you felt my presence by your side ? Did ya, you ̉ͣ̈p̷̴̥̫̘̦͕͔̱̻͆ͮ̈͋o̶̡̙̳͙͡o҉̤̟̣̀r and fr̸̴̖͕ͨ͑ͯa̧̬̫̰͜gil̷ę̵ little boy ?" murmura sinistrement le monstre tapis dans le néant. Le personnage fictif poursuivit d'un esclaffement aliéné. Une main dégoulinante de substance épaisse se posa sur son épaule tandis qu'il sentit une respiration contre son oreille.  
"This _̓̎̊ͪ҉҉̪̹̜ _pretty smile of yours, I'll make_ ̟͚͈̯̪̩̺̆͐͠ _him disappear fo̧̢ŕe̷̷v̡e͟r !"_

"SHUT OP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
Sa voix se brisa. Il était dans sa chambre. Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemars. Il n'avait que trois choses en tête : enfiler des vêtements confortables, regarder une bonne série et parler à sa chérie. Il se débarrassa des couvertures collantes pour ensuite se vêtir de doux coton. Sa première destination fut -sans surprise- la chaise de son bien aimé ordinateur. Le corps de Sean semblait simuler une monumentale gueule de bois. S'était-il déjà senti aussi mal ? Bien sûr que si. Sa situation pouvait facilement être pire. Il devait rester positif.

Jack engagea la conversation avec son amoureuse. Il tapa un simple « Howdy ! :) » suivi de deux petits cœurs. Au moment où le message fut envoyé, l'écran s'éteignit. Seulement deux secondes plus tard, la page s'afficha de nouveau. Sa moitié lui répondit : « It's a good shot sweetie ! » Cette réponse était appropriée puisque le youtuber lui avait partagé une photo. Ce qui rendait ce phénomène horrible était que l'image était un cliché de lui. Il était de dos, assit devant son ordinateur. L'accoutrement, l'éclairage, le bazar qui régnait sur le bureau, tout semblait montrer que la photo avait été prise quelques secondes auparavant. Même la page sur l'écran était exacte. Sean n'osait plus bouger. La terreur l'habitait plus que jamais. Il tremblait de tous ses membres. On devait le mener en bateau! Ce n'était pas possible! Une autre photographie fût envoyée. La réaction de sa copine fût immédiate : « Wow ! Looks like you had fun with the fake blood ! I love you :) » Elle présentait Jack, la tête sur son bureau, ensanglanté. Le youtuber commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter la pièce. Son regard survola rapidement celle-ci qu'il fit vite d'abandonner. Le cœur affolé du jeune homme cognait contre sa prison osseuse. Les battements de l'organe martelaient les parois de chacune de ses veines de manière douloureuse.

Un tsunami de questionnement vint saccager ses pensées. Était-ce une blague de mauvais-goût ? Était-il si malade ? Est-ce que tout ce qui lui arrivait était bien réel ? Cette série d'événements lui donnait la migraine. Il courut à la recherche d'un miroir. La vue de son reflet ne fit qu'empirer son horreur. Son œil monstrueux était resté transformé. Quel cauchemar ! "Oh my god... Am I going crazy ?" se demanda-t-il tandis que l'eau lui montait aux yeux.

À suivre...

¹ : Chez moi, on dit que lorsque quelqu'un soupir, il tue des anges. Alors plus le soupir est profond et long, plus on tue des anges

² : Je tenais à écrire son accent irlandais pour s'imaginer sa voix plus facilement


	2. Rauque toux

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb8bec556e748532b0e20c6b580fa1a"Quelques jours étaient passés. Jacksepticeye gardait la même cadence de vidéos par jour. Il s'aidait d'un cache-oeil pour couvrir sa monstruosité oculaire. Il avait feint une horrible conjonctivite. Il se sentait si mal de devoir mentir, mais il ne voyait comment faire autrement. Un jeudi midi, son bon ami Markiplier l'appela sur Skype. Son collègue de youtube s'inquiétait pour lui. Sean accepta et leurs visages apparurent sur l'écran. Mark était souriant et semblait en pleine forme. L'irlandais ressenti une douceur en lui; voir son ami lui faisait du bien. Après quelques nouvelles échangés, la question qu'il redoutait se fut entendre: "Say Ja-... sorry, Sean, what happened to your eye ? And you seems so exhausted lately, am I wrong ?" Il baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas lui mentir. De plus, Mark savait quand son pote lui comptait des salades. Même s'il ne le croyait pas, l'honnêteté restait une valeur importante pour le jeune style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- You wont believe me Markimoo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9603bdde84ec0e6739e75985ba4fb5f3"- Come on! I know when you're lying. Just talk to me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08b8080d58c9cd2f3e6d9b169255aa0c"Les mots étaient inutiles. Jack retira donc son cache-oeil. L'américain paraissait surpris, mais aucunement choqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c695bd7f05d2ad822d514226d94a43be"- Oh god, what's this trick ? This is so cool !/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945a5b74ef237d1f43e2cb3a10f8a659"- It's not a trick, this... this is my real eye. I don't know how.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beedc84d61505793c0d40640793be0e5"- Woh, let me cut you here. Do you really think that I'll take what you just said seriously ? You're pranking me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="149d88770c3bce8fd95edb723a2476b2"Son ami aux cheveux verts poussa un lourd soupir et répondit :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3b3134ca31bd70f77b45cd54b049b25e"- And why would I do that ? Mark, look at me ; I am serious. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1c816614216f9cc4c5193ca05b3645e9"Jacksepticeye arriva éventuellement à prouver son innocence en montrant bien à son ami qu'il ne portait pas de verres de contact. En le laissant prendre le contrôle de son ordinateur, il lui prouva même qu'il n'y avait aucun trucage. L'autre n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il cherchait sur internet pour plus d'information à propos de l'étrange phénomène. Le pauvre malade lui raconta aussi ses cauchemars hantés par Antisepticeye. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- I can't find nothing. Never such a thing happened to anyone...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Il regarda ses pieds tout froids. Évidemment qu'il n'y avait rien à ce sujet. Au moment où il voulut déclarer quelque chose, sa caméra fut coupée. Mark répétait "Hello ? You're still there ?" en vain. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne raccrochèrent. Sean tentait de répondre, mais il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle des commandes. Soudain, un rire sombre et informatisé résonna dans le micro. Son ami n'eut le temps de dire qu'une seule chose avant le crash de la machine:br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /- Sean, is that you ?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ff01975d2377d79bd79d9b87fbb4c1f"Le choc de la peur fut son brutal retour. Les larmes menaçaient de s'évader tandis que le vidéaste couvrait sa bouche. Ses jambes devinrent molles, exactement comme s'il était au bord d'un gouffre. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"No... no... this is not happening.../em pensa-t-il. Il saisit son cache-oeil et se prépara à sortir. Il ressentait le besoin pressant de respirer. Il enfila son manteau de feutre noir et emporta son parapluie. L'air de dehors était frais et la pluie semblait s'être arrêtée. Jack couvrit son oeil à nouveau et inspira un grand coup. Il commença sa marche de santé. Il ne se sentait en sécurité nul part. Il tentait de garder sa respiration régulière afin d'évacuer son stress. Sa rétine lui démangea une fois de plus. Tous ces événements s'empilaient plus qu'il ne pouvait mentalement et physiquement le supporter. Les mêmes questions revenaient encore et encore dans son esprit: Devenait-il fou ? Était-ce une blague de mauvais-goût ? etc. Il secoua la tête brusquement. Le pauvre homme marcha durant quelques heures./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0e5608feea9f78dc2ce9b6de2844a92"À suivre... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62fe940460b79b8cfcb5d150e9e965b9"(oui, c'est un petit chapitre, mais c'est aussi une petite fanfiction c:)/p 


	3. Isolement (part1)

Au cour de sa sortie, Seán s'abrita dans une modeste brûlerie. Lorsque la petite cloche de la porte annonça sa présence, il s'enivra de l'odeur envoutante des grains de café. En fond, on pouvait entendre une mélodie de jazz; le genre qui se retrouvait dans un film de détective en noir et blanc. Au comptoir, un grand rouquin lui souhaita la bienvenue en souriant. Il portait une chemise blanche et un élégant pantalon noir. Le client aux cheveux vert lui retourna son sourire et s'avança afin de commander. L'employé changea radicalement d'expression. Son visage devint d'un légendaire blanc et il affichait une grimace d'effroi. Ne comprenant rien à la situation, Jack chercha ce que le jeune fixait. Il s'approcha pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais l'autre recula immédiatement, renversant une pile d'assiettes. Elles éclatèrent en morceaux sur le sol dans un horrible fracas. Le rouquin ne régit point. Il continuait de fixer le youtuber comme si celui-ci était un fauve échappé de sa cage. Jack se pencha pour aider à nettoyer, mais la voix cassante du travailleur coupa son geste: "N-no! Just go away! Get OUT! Leave me alone!"

L'irlandais retournait chez lui. Il était secoué. Est-ce que quelque chose avait-il changé physiquement de façon subite? Il se regarda dans une fenêtre, mais son reflet était normal. Alors quoi? Quel était ce nouveau problème?

"Excuse me... hum.. Are you Jacksepticeye?"

Une jeune fille se tenait derrière lui. Elle devait être une fan l'ayant reconnu. Malheureusement, l'échange d'incompréhension et de peur se répéta. Tout comme le rouquin de quelques minutes au paravant, elle semblait prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce regard déchirait le coeur du jeune homme. Il avait l'impression d'être un monstre, d'être un danger. Voulant des explications, il lui agrippa le bras en lui suppliant:

\- Whait! Please, tell me what's wrong! Why are you so afraid?

\- DON'T TOUCH ME!

\- Tell me and I'll let you go!

\- Y-you have the vibes o-of a... a killer! You CAN'T be Jack!

La brunette se défi violemment et fuit. Sur les joues du rejeté coulaient de nouvelles gouttes qui se fondaient à la pluie froide. Celles-ci étaient bouillantes. Il avait l'impression que même l'eau fuyait son corps par le biais des larmes. Il se sentait seul. Terriblement seul.


End file.
